What is to Come
by I love you Roza
Summary: Rose and Eddie are living with their parents Janine and Abe in a small town. they know what they are just they don't go to an Academy. what happens when a group of their kind come? R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people's! **

** So here's another story! **

** Summary: Rose and Eddie are twins. They know what they are but their parents Abe and Janine didn't send them to and academy. Therefore them going to a human school and being everyday kids. But what happens when people of their kind come?**

** What happens when all their personality's clash?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VA, I only own the plot. **

** RPOV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The sound of my alarm clock woke me up. Grumbling I rolled over and hit the snooze button.

Ten minutes later it went off again. Me being Rose I grabbed the alarm clock and chunked it at the wall. Causing it to hit the wall. Finally mustering up enough energy I pulled myself out of bed.

As I trudged downstairs I made sure my hair wasn't a wild mess like it usually is when I wake up. taming it as much as possible I made my way into the kitchen. I took a seat next to my brother. Eddie. We looked a lot alike. . We both had the dark almost black brown hair. Whereas mine was curly his was straight. We also shared the dame skin tone and eye color. Some people say were twins. Whereas I say were not.

But in reality we really are. Him being two hours older. I hated how he could use that against me.

He had a bowl of some sort of mushy stuff in front of him. Right in the middle of the oatmeal crap was a candle. Next to it was a note.

There was also one in front of me. I picked up the note and read it out loud.

_"I'm sorry we couldn't be there. I had to get to work early, and your dad had to stay late at the office so he's asleep in his room. I hope your food is warm when you wake up. Happy Birthday. "_

"And what a happy birthday it is," Eddie mumbled. He got up from his seat, taking both our bowls of crap. And tossing them both in the trash. "Get dressed; we'll go meat Mason and Mia at the café."

I gave him a nod and headed upstairs. Mia and Mason were half siblings we didn't get how because they looked nothing alike. Well I guess since they had the same father and a different mother that would help. Their dad was a Moroi and Mason's mom had been dhampir and Mia Moroi. Well that is until they were given away. They were also the only other people of our kind living in town. They had been adopted by a human family when they were really young and that's where they now resided.

Quickly getting dressed I headed downstairs as quietly as possible, hoping the creaky stair didn't creak waking up dad.

Eddie was waiting for me in his black 1967 Shelby Mustang. Getting in the passenger seat I said," How many is this?"

"Fifth time," Eddie replied quietly. It was the fifth time that we had spent our birthday alone, or with Mia and Mason.

We sat in comfortable silence on the ride to the café. When we got there I quickly got out of the car. Eddie was right behind me. I couldn't see very much it was what five in the morning. As I opened the door to the café the sound of bells filled the room.

The café was big. It was two floors. The first was where you ordered you drinks and such, and fixed your coffee to your standers. The second floor was where you lounged around. I mean there were a couple tables downstairs, but most everyone was upstairs.

I told the lady behind the counter what I wanted and waited for it to come. Eddie ordered his and came to stand beside me. When we got our drinks and in this case, food too, we headed upstairs.

The room was dark, meaning we were the first ones here. Or so I thought. Eddie reached over to turn on the lights and what happened surprised us.

People jumped out from behind tables and chairs and yelled," SURPRISE!"

I stood their shocked until someone wrapping their arms around me pulled me out of my thoughts. I knew who it was immediately. It was Mason. In my line of sight I could see Mia and Eddie hugging. They weren't dating but I was starting to question that. But on the other hand; Mason and I were. I turned around in his arms so I was facing him. "Happy Birthday," he whispered before kissing me. I always loved kissing Mason. He was warm and sweet. I knew what we had wasn't going to last forever, but I cherished it while I had it.

He was my first serious boyfriend. We had been dating for about two years now, and it was awesome. But I didn't feel that powerful vibe I was supposed to get when I met my one true love.

Mason was my first love just not my last. As I kissed him back I became aware of everyone watching us. I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as I pulled away from him. He smiled at me, continuing to hold my hand.

"Well this was a surprise," I stated.

"Ya we weren't expecting any of this," Eddie added.

"Well, thank you for doing this-"

"We really appreciate it we were just going to sit at home for most of the day," Eddie finished. I looked at him. Sometimes it was just crazy how alike we were. He could always finish my sentences and jokes. It was actually funny sometimes. But he always got it right.

"Don't worry about it; no one should be alone on their birthday, especially their eighteenth," a friend of mine Meredith said.

"Well come on let them blow out their candles," Mia said.

"Seriously?" I questioned. "It's what six o'clock and you want us to have cake?"

"Yes, I have it on my birthday, and every other day for that matter," she said.

"And that's how I don't get how you're so skinny," Meredith biped up. I just laughed at this. She was so skinny because she was a Moroi. They were skinny and tall. Well most of them. Mia was very skinny but she was a short thing. Sometimes she looked like she was eleven.

Someone brought the cake towards us. Eddie had moved to my side while everyone was talking. Everyone sang happy birthday, and again I felt my cheeks heat up. This never really happened. Eddie and I usually spent our birthdays just as any normal day. Not as our birthday. But this was really the only time that this had ever happened.

When the song finished, Eddie and I shared a look and then blew out our candles. Again everyone said happy birthday. Once the cake was passed out everyone dispersed around the room. I took a seat next to Mia and asked," How long have you two been planning this?"

"For awhile now," she said. "It wasn't that hard to break into your house and check your parent's schedules. They had it all planned out. So we took the chance and decided to throw a party."

"Well thank you," I said hugging her. We were good friends and spent most of our time free together. We continued eating cake and I took the chance to look around the room. People were talking in groups and the random person who wasn't with our giant group.

I then noticed the two giant piles of presents against the far wall. I was guessing one was for Eddie the other was for me.

**Two hours later**

The drive home was spent with us singing at the top of our lungs to random songs. The presents barely fit in the back seat and I had a couple in my lap. The party had been awesome, but I couldn't last forever. When we got to the house the first thing I noticed was that dad's car was gone. Typical. We got the presents out of the car and brought them upstairs. When everything was put away, I headed downstairs to make something to eat.

Turning the stove on I got out some rice, chicken, green peppers, onions, and an egg. Planning on making fried rice. I put the rice in the cooker and cut up the other ingredients. I stirred all the ingredients together.

Once the food was done, I set out two bowls, and called Eddie. I heard the stairs creak as he quietly came downstairs. We may not really be Guardians. But we had done training in secret and were pretty good.

He came into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. He looked like crap. I had seen him not long ago, and he was happy. But right now you could tell something was wrong. "Eddie, what wrong," I asked.

He was staring off in space when he replied," Their gone."

"Who's gone," I asked.

"Mom and dad," he whispered.

"Well of course they are," I stated. "Their both at work."

"No, I mean their gone, gone," he said. "I went to get some toothpaste out of mom and dad's bathroom, and I found their room empty. The only thing left was a picture of us on their dresser. And…a note. "

I had stopped moving as he got more detailed on what had happened. And I was now frozen in place.

"Their gone," I whispered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

He unfolded it carefully and read it out loud:

_Dear Eddie and Rose:_

_ We have left this note to say that we are sorry. If you find this then that means we are gone. And we won't be coming back. Your eighteen now, officially adults, and we have decided instead of you two moving out we will. We've gone back to Turkey, and don't plan on keeping in contact. _

_ There is a great deal of money in the bank. We have made accounts under your names. The money will keep coming in. Just to insure us that you are living well. The house is paid for and everything that belongs to us has disappeared. Don't worry about anything else. Everything that is sent to us will not turn up. _

_ We are dearly sorry for doing this on your birthday, but it must be done. The sooner the better. Good luck and have a happy birthday. _

_ Love always, Mom and Dad_

I couldn't believe it. They were gone. They were pain in the asses, but they were our parents. We loved them and wanted them around. But the fury that had been building inside me ever since they had stopped caring about our birthdays, was about to explode. My fists clenched and my knuckles started turning white.

What a happy birthday this was turning out to be.

**Two hours later**

I stood in the middle of the mess I had caused. Eddie was standing to my right his eyes wide. He had watched my explosion and was more concerned about not getting the impact of it himself rather then it happening to the furniture. The only not ruined piece of furniture was the tall cabinet that held pictures of our family in it. I'm not saying that the pictures were saved. The ones of our parents were destroyed.

Only leaving the ones of our cousins, grandparents, family friends, and Eddie and myself. The room really looked like trash. I flopped down on what was left of our couch. It looked okay, but the fabric had been basically cut up and was lying on the floor around Eddie's feet.

He crouched down in front of me and said," just to get this out there. You're cleaning this up."

I just laughed at this. If course that was what Eddie was concerned about. He smiled and stood up. "You better get to work," he said leaving me alone with the mess.

Oh great. I sat there for a moment then I got up and started picking up the other parts of the couch. I put most of the small stuff in a pile, and started fixing the other things. I was about half way done when the door bell brought me out of it. "I go it," I yelled up to Eddie. But that didn't stop him from slowly coming down the stairs.

Opening the door I was met with a pair of bright blue eyes. Looking at him closely, I took the rest of his image in. he wasn't alone. There was a woman about thirty years old behind him. The boy was around my age. He had black hair that was a little shaggy, and the woman looked like she could be and Aunt.

"Well hello," I said.

"Hello," he said." We moved in next door and were just coming around to meet our neighbors."

"Well come on in," I said. Opening the door wider and letting them in.

"Are your parent's home," the lady asked.

I was about to say they were, when I remembered what had made me go on a rampage in our living room. "No, it's just me and my brother," I said leading them into the kitchen. Eddie was in the kitchen eating his food since neither of us had yet.

"I'm Rose," I said. "And this is my brother Eddie."

"Well it's nice to meet you two," the woman said. "I'm Natasha Ozera, but please call me Tasha, and this is my nephew Christian. "

"It's nice to meet you Tasha," Eddie said standing up and shaking her hand. "You as well Christian."

Ah, Eddie always being the gentlemen he is. "Would you two like something to drink or eat," he asked.

"As water would be fine," Tasha said.

Eddie went to get her water. I became aware of Christian looking into the living room.

"Did someone come on a rampage and destroy your house," he asked. Eddie and I shared a look and I said,"Something like that."

We talked for about an hour asking questions and finding information about them. They were pretty pale, and somehow, that scared me.

When they were leaving I mumbled to Eddie," they seem alright, but I'm getting this weird vibe off of them."

"Same here," his whispered. "Goodbye, it was nice to meet you." He said in a louder voice.

He got some reply but I wasn't paying attention.

"Damn it, we have school tomorrow," he said once the door was closed.

"Shit, I didn't to my Math," I said.

"And I didn't do my Chemistry," Eddie said. We shared yet another look. And without speaking I went to get Eddie's Chemistry book. Eddie was good at math and I was good at Chemistry. It wasn't rare that we would do each other's home work. It happened often. I mean ya, I was good in Math, but I hated it. Eddie was the same about Chemistry.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My dang alarm clock woke me up. I was dreaming about some hot guy rubbing my back with suntan lotion.

Yawning I got up, heading downstairs I said," Morning, Mom, Dad." Once the words came out of my mouth I remembered. They were gone.

I quickly went back upstairs and got dressed. Our school had a school uniform but no one really followed it. The outfit was actually cute. A shot short skirt and a white button up blouse, knee high socks and flats, and it was optional, but a tie. I didn't wear a tie but Eddie did. He wore his shirt un-tucked and his tie loose. Most boys did.

Eddie was waiting for me in his mustang when I got out of the house. Getting in the passenger seat, I said," I forgot this morning."

"So did I," he replied.

The rest of the car ride was quiet, when we pulled into the school parking lot I said," I'll see you in class."

Eddie and I shared only two classes. Not including gym. Heading to my English class I sat in my seat in silence. My mind reeling.

When class ended I went through two more before I saw Eddie again. It was gym and he was waiting outside my Social Studies class leaning against the wall. He was such a gentleman.

We walked to the gym and were about to enter before he said," I saw Christian today."

"When?"

"In my Russian class," he said.

"Really," I asked.

"Ya, and with another two new people. They were talking and let me tell you they were friendly," he said.

I just huffed as I walked into the girl's locker room. I quickly changed and headed out. We had gotten a new gym teacher. I didn't know his name; all I knew was that all the girls were swooning over him. He wasn't there when I got out so I waited on the bleacher for the rest of the class.

Eddie came over and sat next to me. We didn't talk but just sat in silence. A kid came rushing into the room and said," Coach, told me he was going to be late, and to tell you guys to go run five laps around the field."

Everyone around us huffed and headed towards the door. I looked at Eddie and smirked. With that we were off. Running far ahead of everyone else. We were racing, and it was pretty even. Anyone else would have said we were crazy. But it was fun. Eddie and I were in the best shape possible. Not an ounce of fat on us. We had lots of muscles.

Eddie crossing the finish line seconds before me and I cursed under my breath. "Well that was remarkable," someone said.

Looking up I noticed that someone was watching Eddie and I intently. The man was around 6'7', he had brown hair that reached his shoulders and was tied at the nape of his next. He had dark brown eyes and was pretty tall. But what surprised me was the molnija marks on his neck. lots of them. He was a Guardian.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov," he said. "I'm your new coach."

**Okay so I hope you liked it. I really like this story plot so I hope you do to. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What is to Come: Chapter 2**

** Thank you! I got review for this story the day I poster it I would like to thank all those who read it and JACOBS-GURL-FOREVER , dimika's froggie, Vamps, belikova, and roseskyangel for reviewing. So this chapter is dedicated to you guys! You guys don't know how awesome it feels to get a review this quickly. **

** And to Vamps: you said that they got over their parents leaving quickly. This did because they hate their parents. But you know you say you hate someone but deep inside you really love them. That's what it's like for them.**

** To all my readers, this story is your Christmas present from me! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own VA it belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead!**

Chapter two

RPOV

My breathing wasn't hard, even if I had just run five laps around a giant ass field. I was in the best shape possible. As for everyone else. Well I felt sorry for them. Some were still on their second lap, and were walking. I shuddered at the thought.

Dimitri Beli-whatever was standing in front of me. In all his glory. "So you're a Guardian," I stated the obvious.

"Yes, to one of you classmates," he said. "Lissa Dragomir."

"I haven't met her," I said.

"I have," Eddie added. "She was talking to Christian."

"Oh," I said. "Well, why are you here, playing 'coach'."

"I'm here 'playing coach' because my charge is here, we were sent by the Queen to see if Moroi and Dhampir's could live in a human environment," Dimitri said.

"So who is the Queen right now," Eddie asked. Curiosity getting the best of him.

"Tatiana Ivashkov," Dimitri replied.

"Ah, and Ivashkov," I muttered. Most of them were ignorant ass wholes.

"Wait did you say your charge was Vasilisa Dragomir?"

"Yes, the last Dragomir," Dimitri said.

"Wow, the last Dragomir," Eddie mumbled.

"Didn't her parents die in a car crash," I asked.

"Yes she was in the car with him. Along with her brother Andre. Only Lissa survived," Dimitri stated.

"I sort of feel sorry for her," I said. "With losing our parents and such."

"You live by yourself," Dimitri asked.

"Eddie and I live together," I said.

A couple other people had finished and were getting some water, the girls looking at Dimitri with wide eyes.

He was wearing a tight shirt that showed off his muscles and a pair of sweats.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I suggest you take a shower," Dimitri said.

"Wait there's like half an hour left of class," Eddie said.

"I know, by the time everyone's done it will be time to go," Dimitri said. "Or you could just run again."

I gave Eddie and look begging him with my eyes to race me again. He hesitated a moment before bending down and tying his shoe. When he stood up again he took off. I followed right behind him.

**Lunch time**

It was lunch time and classes had gone by pretty quick. I had met Lissa and her cousin Adrian. Who just happened to be and Ivashkov. The royal's used the term 'cousin' loosely.

Eddie and I were sitting by ourselves at our usual table. We each had a plate filled with food. I wasn't paying attention to the people surrounding me so when someone cleared their throat it took me a moment to realize it was for me.

Lifting my head I saw Vasilisa, or more commonly known as Lissa. She stood there with Christian and Adrian. They all held trays. "Are these seats taken," she asked nicely.

It took me a moment to reply but I did," not there not. Feel free to sit."

"Thank you," she said politely. She took the seat in the middle of the three. The boys sat beside her. One on either side.

"Well, what an honor," I said.

"What was that," she asked.

"She said what and honor," Eddie said. "I mean how often do you have a Dragomir sitting in front of you?"

"Not very often," she said taking a bite out of her salad.

"Oh, I didn't formally introduce myself earlier," I said. "I'm Rosemarie Mazur but my friends call me Rose. And this is my brother Eddie Mazur. If you can't tell were twins."

They laughed at this.

"So what element do you specialize in," Eddie asked.

"Fire," Christian stated.

"Spirit," Adrian said.

"Oh, I've heard of that," I said in awe.

"Spirit," Lisa said.

"Well that must be rare? To have two Spirit users in the same place," I said.

"Where are you staying," Eddie asked.

"Theirs this neighborhood down the street from the school. Scarlet Oaks, we rented a house there," Lisa said.

"And you know where I live," Christian said.

"What do you mean," Lisa asked looking at Christian.

"I've met them before," Christian said.

"When?"

"Yesterday," he said. "The tornado house."

"Why would you say that," she asked.

"Because you should have seen their living room," he joked.

"What was wrong with it," she asked.

"You might want to ask what wasn't wrong with it," he said.

"Okay, what wasn't wrong with it," she asked. You could tell by her expression that she was getting annoyed.

Deciding to help I said," Yesterday was our birthday and our parents left us. For good. And when I found out I blew up. Eddie here just sat a watched. He's the controlled one I'm the maniac."

"It's not hard to tell," Adrian piped in.

"Though we look a lot alike, our personalities are very different," Eddie said. "Rose here is the lazy one. She only does something if it's absolutely necessary. She hates to lose, thought she does all the time."

"And Eddie here is the perfect gentleman. He's the nicest guy in the world, he hates to fight and love to win. He normally does. He's very competitive and very neat," I said.

I didn't know how long we talked for but before I knew it, it was time to go to class. "Goodbye," I said leaving with Eddie to our next class.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. We were heading towards the parking lot when I saw Lisa, Christian, and Adrian exit the building. Dimitri was trailing behind them making sure he didn't look like a stalker. I walked over to them, stopping right in front of them.

"I was wondering if ya'll want to come over. We have some friends that we'd like you to meet, and don't worry their our kind," I said. Eddie was standing next to me. Lisa looked at Christian and Adrian before looking back at Dimitri. He gave a small nod, of approval.

"Sure we would love to," Lisa said.

I headed towards the car getting in the passenger side.

Eddie and I drove to the house in silence. Late last night we had finished cleaning up my mess and fixed the furniture, so I wasn't worried.

When we reached the house we headed inside and changed into normal clothes. I quickly changed into a pair of ripped jeans and a long sleeve blouse. It was a light pink and suited my completion. I know me wearing pink but it was a cute shirt.

They arrived about twenty minutes after us. Having to go home and change. I was sitting on the kitchen counter when the door bell rang. "I'll get it," Eddie called from the hallway.

I stayed where I was, swinging my legs back and forth.

I heard footsteps drawing closer, but I still decided to stay where I was. When they came in I had to admit, they looked good. Lisa had changed into a pair of jeans and a tank-top, Christian was wearing a pair of shorts and a nice polo shirt, Adrian was wearing the same thing. They looked like they could be models in the photo shoot. Dimitri came in last, and when I thought the other two boys looked good, Dimitri made them look like armatures.

He was wearing a pair of short showing off his muscular legs, a long sleeve button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Man he looked good. I hopped off the counter and said," you guys look great."

I got thank all around. I heard the front door open and Mia yell," I'm home."

Eddie and I laughed at this while everyone else looked confused.

Mason and Mia came into the room, looking great as usual. They had taken the day off from school deciding that they just wanted to lounge around instead.

"Finally," I said huffing as I walked over to where Mia was standing with arm full's of groceries. "Why didn't you offer to help?" I asked Mason. Giving him a peck on the lips.

"Because she's a big girl, she can carry her own load," he said.

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said. "This is Mia and Mason."

"Nice to meet you," the others said.

"Mia, Mason this is Adrian, Christian, Lisa, and Dimitri," Eddie finished for me.

"Your house is very beautiful," Lisa said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Not long ago the house was inhabited by two more people," Eddie said. He hid it well, but you could tell our parents leaving was taking its toll.

"Well what happened," Adrian asked being the idiot he is.

"Our parents moved out yesterday," I mumbled, turning my back on them and helping Mia unloads the groceries.

I could hear Eddie leading everyone else into the living room. He came back in a moment later, leaving Mason to deal with them all for a moment.

He got down a couple glasses from the shelf and filled them with water; he then walked back into the living room. I looked at Mia to see her eyes trailing after my brother.

Deciding now was a good time to ask I said," Is there something going on with you two?"

She looked at me as if I were crazy," Us? No…not at all."

Deciding not to push the subject any farther I finished unpacking and headed into the living room with Mia behind me.

Everyone was all seated in a circle on the floor. Mia and I took the two empty spaces, mine happened to be next to Dimitri. I could smell his wonderful aftershave, mixed with leather. He was wearing some kind of coat. A duster I think it was called.

"Okay so this is what we are going to do," Mia said. She was probably the bubbliest out of us all. "To get to know each other better I think we should play a game." Everyone agreed. She was sitting next to Eddie and I could tell why they both had one hand pushed farther back. They two that were closest together. "We'll play I never." She got up and went into the kitchen coming back with a bag of skittles.

She divided them up evenly and asked," Does everyone know how to play?"

Everyone nodded. "Even though were playing this game to get to know each other, were still going to get out if we run out," she said. "Who wants to go first?'

"I will," I said my hand shooting up. I thought for a moment before saying," I've never been to Hawaii." Lisa, Christian, Adrian, and Dimitri ate one.

"I've never had a three some," Dimitri said. Adrian was the only one to eat one.

"I've never humped a dog," Mason said. I sighed and ate one. So did Adrian.

"It was a dare," I said. Everyone then looked at Adrian.

"I was drunk," he defended himself.

"I've never slept with my teacher," Eddie said. He, Adrian, Christian and Mia ate one.

"Art," Eddie said.

"Science," Adrian said.

"History," Christian said.

"Math," Mia said proudly.

"Eddie," I gasped.

"What," he said shrinking down a bit.

"I've never done it on a washer," Adrian said. And of course he raised his hand. And shocking us so did Mia. Timidly though.

"Who's washer," Mason asked.

She looked at me and gave me a soft look.

"Come on Mia," I yelled. "Really?"

"I wasn't the only one," she screamed.

"With who," I asked.

She didn't say, but she did look at Eddie and he was slightly shaking his head.

"Oh. My. God. You had sex on our drier," I stated to Eddie.

The game continued like that, never ending. There was some funny ones where we all ended up on the floor laughing.

When dinner time came everyone left besides Mia and Mason. Everyone having found out about Mia and Eddie were now upstairs in Eddie's room. Mason and I were quietly talking in my room.

"Well, today was fun," he said lying down on my bed. I sat beside him.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you and Mia hadn't been adopted," I asked. He ran a hand through his red hair thinking.

"Sometimes, I know Mia does," he said. "When we were younger she kept this book. And it had all these pictures in it of what our lives would be like. There was one picture an actual one, with our real parents and us. Mia was just a baby in the picture and I was about one. Our parents looked so happy. Having the two of us but…"

"I guess they just didn't want us. I mean they have me, don't get rid of me, then they have Mia and get rid of us both, it's just crazy," he said. "Sometimes when I get home late, I pass her door and hear her talking to someone. She tells them about what her day was like. If she had a bad one or if it was completely awesome. She just shared her thoughts on things.

"I used to stand by her door and listen to her, now a day's she talks so softly I can't hear her," he said. "I think she's talking to our parents. I fell sad for her. She didn't even get to know them." I leaned over to him and rubbed his back.

"I used to keep a book; it was one of what it was like if I had been raised in and Academy. I remember Eddie and I used to go out in the woods and chase deer, pretending they were Strigoi I loved it. "

Mason and I talked for a while longer before we both fell asleep on my bed. It wasn't the first time it had happened, but it was the first time after a conversation like the one we had had.

**Okay so there it is I hope you guys enjoy it and continue reading. Please review they make me happy! I'll try and get another on up before Christmas. **

** Love- Riley**


End file.
